vampireknightfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Iris Kuran
Iris Kuran is the younger twin sister of Yuuki Kuran. She is the first human born in a pureblood family and the first human to turn into a pureblood vampire when bitten by a pureblood. Kaname believes it's a trait and a thing for being a human child in a pureblood vampire family. Her father wasn't tickled about his wife giving birth to a human but everyone else loved Iris even if she wasn't a vampire like them. Iris was born with the same powers that her sister does maybe a little more than her sister had. She had another older sister name Yami Kuran. Yami sacrificed herself to seal away Iris's powers though Yami was forced to by Juuri and later on she drives Iris into insanity and ruins her life as a demon. Appearance Iris has large dark blue eyes and long light reddish brown hair which is a inch or two longer than Yuuki's. She possesses a more mature look, very much resembling her mother, Juri Kuran. Yuuki and her had been considered to have thier father's kind gaze. Her body, although petite in structure also is perfectly proportioned. Iris is almost tall at her twin just a tad short though. Personality Iris is generally a cheerful caring girl. She is considered a intellegent student even though she dislikes studying and falls asleep in class due to the fact that she stays up all night monitoring the school grounds and Night Class students. She exhibits a strong attachment to her close friends, especially Ivy, Iris(another OC), and Zero. She can put in an authoritative face as is expected of a Pureblood princess. As a result, she is almost emotionally mature and thoughtful like her twin. Iris's overwhelming fault is the tendency to run away from her problems though later she decided to stop after almost causing more hurt to Zero. Iris's favorite subject is Literature and Science and her favorite food is orange chicken and steamed rice. Hobbies Iris and her friends Ivy Sakura(another OC I created) & Rima Toya are in a band with Kaito and Shiki. Iris loves to play guitar both electric and acoustic. She also loves to go snowboarding with Zero and her friends and family. Relationships *Zero Kiryu~Iris and Zero met when she was six years old after running away from her foster family and a deranged level E who attacked her. He was training with Yagari Toga when they saw Iris running. They assumed she was a vampire and Yagari tried to shoot her but somehow missed. After Zero and Yagari discovers she was human they take her to the Kiryu's place and she stayed there till Shizuka Hio attacked the Kiryus. After 5 years they reunite when Iris heads to Cross Academy to attend as a student and be the new guardian. When Iris lost her memories after being turned into a vampire Zero confessed to Iris he loved her and kissed her after Iris pleaded him to kill her though he couldn't. *Yuuki Kuran~Iris and Yuuki are twin sisters and they are best friends. When Iris and Yuuki were 4 years old Yuuki promised Iris and her will be best friends even after the end of the world. Yuuki was happy to see Iris at the party that would bring peace between vampires and vampire hunters. Though Iris stayed for a few minutes Yuuki was happy to see her little sister is still alive and okay. After a couple of months Yuuki bites Iris when her blood thirst took over when Iris was visting the Kuran home turning Iris into a vampire. She felt really bad for what she did to her sister but was happy to know Iris forgave her still. *Kaname Kuran~He's Iris's older brother/ancestor. He get's really overprotective over her especially since she seems to hang out with vampires and is a giant accident magnet. He is also in love with but yet still loves Yuuki and confessed it to her. He knew she is against intermarriage or anything with siblings being in love or anything romanticly *Kaien Cross aka Chairman Cross~ He loved Iris as if she were another daughter of his. He watched over her during her time with the Kiryus when Yagari was training the twins. *Iris Wakeshima (Hio)~ She is Iris's friend and her cousin. She came over to the Kuran's once in a while. When Iris was running away after Shizka Hio attacked the Kiryu's they ran into each other and they told each other all about what happened during their time alone and away from family. ] ~Iris Mae Kuran